


Mallory's Trial by Fire

by AHS_Butterfly



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS_Butterfly/pseuds/AHS_Butterfly
Summary: Mallory had been trying to help heal Michael's heart after meeting him after he completed the Seven Wonders. They became close and she became protective of him. Madison had been spying on them as they met in secret, only to report back to Cordelia who found Mallory guilty of treason upon the coven.
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Mallory
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Mallory's Trial by Fire

Mallory had only wanted to help Michael, to help him with his rage and loneliness. She had a deep-rooted connection to him, amplifying her sensitive empathic ability. He ignited it whenever she was near him, especially when they touched hands. The very first time she had felt his emotions was as if it were a cloudy day, covering the sun until it breaks with a sudden burst of brilliant blinding light through the clouds. She could never ignore the intensity of his emotions deep inside of him. For inside he had trauma from the little boy who had been rejected by his grandmother, denied her love and understanding to only be met with horror and violent bursts of anger.

Michael had tried to be good, truly he had. But any time he had messed up he was met with not only disbelief but shunned as simply being evil, turned away from his own family. It was no wonder that Michael had clung to Ms. Mead as his adopted mother and most trusted confident. But he was terribly lonely and though he had pushed his feelings down deep, Mallory could sense them. All the pain. All the sorrow. All the betrayal and how people had used him. She wanted to heal him. Could she heal him? She would try her hardest.

Before she had even met him, she had dreamed of him. Dreamed of a beautiful little boy with golden hair who had been surrounded in darkness. She had felt him then, all of the anger and resentment bottled up inside of him ready to explode and cause destruction to all. She had reached out to him, embracing that little boy in her dream making the dark cloud around him disappear, combining her brilliant light and his dark shadows into a serene landscape of beauty. She had promised to never leave him as that little boy turned into a handsome man, now calm just wanting her to hold him. But it didn’t last, In her dream it was always a shadowed woman pulling her away from him, warning her that he would kill her and everyone. The man reverted to the sad angry little boy full of bitterness, loneliness and spiteful intentions. Mallory now realized it had been a premonition. Things were happening now that made the dream make so much sense.

Mallory had met Michael at the ceremony in Hawthorne after he had completed the Seven Wonders ushering in a new Supreme. They had been drawn to one another, the familiar pull from her dream coming true. She would meet her newfound friend, and as their love grew for one another, Madison had been spying on them both. Already she had researched Michael’s origins at Murder House and verified that he was something much more sinister than The Alpha that the warlocks had so wanted him to be. He was so much more powerful, darker and potentially the future that would destroy all of the earth as we know it.

That day, Cordelia already had plans to end the Warlock Council after their treacherous plan to kill the witches. Ms. Mead was going to die, Michael’s mother. And after Madison had revealed Mallory had been helping Michael and meeting with him this entire time, painting a much more scandalous and dark picture than it truly was, Cordelia had the pale albino security team drag Mallory to the concrete plaza where the executions were to take place.

She had her blindfold pulled off, eyes squinting in the glaring light as they tied Mallory up to the steel pole down a few feet from Ms. Mead. Mallory was mortified. Why were they doing this to her? She didn’t understand.

"What? Where am I? Why am I here?" She saw Cordelia and the others dressed in black with umbrellas shading them from the harsh sunlight. Cordelia was choked up that Mallory would be among the executed, but she had to protect the rest of the coven and even the young warlocks from what was to come. She thought she was stopping Michael from starting the end of the world from her visions. She truly thought Mallory was in on it now too, though she was innocent, caught in the crossfire. She had originally wanted to use Mallory as a backup in case things went wrong, knowing the young witch would be the next Supreme after she had already completed the Seven Wonders. She was special. She KNEW Mallory was. But now Cordelia couldn’t risk it. If she was in on things with Michael, the both of them together would be unstoppable. She just could not have that.

"You are found guilty of treason Mallory. Michael and the council are trying to kill us all and so much more. You cannot and will not help him!" She held back a tear, not wanting to look weak in front of the Warlocks though they were now helpless unable to even speak. Their mouths had been magically sealed, stifling any protest. They too were shocked to see Mallory there, and Ms. Mead was trying to hold back her laughter seeing that one of Cordelia’s own was there about to be burned at the stake too. This was highly amusing to her. Yet she was shocked that one of them would help her son. Was it true? She looked at the waif of a girl. How could that girl be as powerful as Cordelia had let on?

"Thank you, whoever you are… Mallory was it?" She grinned. She might be a witch but she had helped her son which bought Mallory some gratitude from the elderly Satanist.

This only angered Cordelia even more. Gasoline doused Mallory’s black sheer dress, and her now bare feet and legs. The fumes caused her to cough and gag, the liquid burning her sensitive skin slightly. Tears streamed down her porcelain features. Mallory’s heart was broken from such a betrayal.

"I didn’t do anything wrong, Miss Cordelia! I would never do anything against you or the Coven. I love you, I love all of my sisters. I’d do anything to keep them safe. Please believe me. But Michael also needs help. We can help him. There’s humanity in him. Please! Everyone gave up on him at one time." Mallory begged. For a moment Cordelia wondered if what Mallory had said was true. She had seen the humanity in Michael too. But her visions did not lie! She couldn't risk it from happening not realizing she was causing the very thing she dreaded.

John Henry and Madison approached the tied and bound captives. John Henry would set the first fires on the Warlocks while Madison was going to set Mead and Mallory to burn last. Madison would savor this… that goody Mallory had always pissed her off and it was sweet justice to see her burn for helping the AntiChrist.

Screams were muffled from the warlocks' sealed mouths as they perished quickly, writhing in pain. It horrified Mallory as she whimpered in disgust. Much like Misty, her greatest fear was death itself, always wanting to reverse it and bring life in its place. This was why undoing death and wounds was Mallory’s greatest gift and power. She never had to pay a price for it either, which had been a great mystery to Cordelia and Myrtle.

After Mead began to burn, laughing and praising Satan the entire time, Mallory suddenly stopped crying. She was so very heartbroken and torn that she didn’t get to say goodbye to Michael who she now cared deeply for. He would truly be alone now without Mead, without her. That made her hurt even more from that thought. She also feared what he might do. She could feel his rage at times whenever something happened that he couldn’t control. Only she was able to calm him when these bursts of anger would happen, with only the touch of her hand holding his, or a soft whisper of encouragement that made him smile. Her gentle spirit soothed and quelled his scorching rage. She never had the chance to tell him how much she loved and cared for him so dearly. Did he know? She had felt his emotions for her, a mixture of curiosity and admiration. She had felt something else stronger but had been insecure… could anyone love her? After the trauma she had experienced when she and her grandmother were run out of town from her display of powers, she had felt she didn’t even deserve love. But now she knew for certain… she loved him. She teared up again now thinking of him, wishing she had been able to at least hold those hands of his in hers. Oh, how her heart ached for him.

"I love you, Michael…" With her dying last breath, her soul reached out to Michael hoping her powers would make it possible for him to hear her, to know how she felt. Madison threw a match on her gasoline-drenched body, flames surrounding her as she screamed in pain… and then there was nothing but darkness and silence. Mallory was gone… sentenced to death by the people she had trusted the most. Her 'family'.

But in darkness, there is always light. And the light found her, surrounding her, cradling her. She thought she saw wings but clearly heard a male’s voice all around her. "Not all is lost, Mallory. Have faith and be patient… Your book is not yet finished being written…"  
  
 __(FYI, her father is an angel whom she never met. She does not know who he is or that he is an angel. Her mother died in childbirth, much like how Michael’s did.)


End file.
